


Reindeer

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dare, F/M, M/M, Reindeer, deputy!Stiles, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson dares Stiles to wear one of those red reindeer flashing noses all week so Stiles does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer

Stiles was never one to back down from a dare, especially one given to him by the biggest douchebag on the face of the planet (a.k.a. Jackson Whittemore). This probably has something to do with the fact Stiles has absolutely no shame and has no problem looking like a fool in front of other people. There’s never been a dare Stiles wouldn’t do, including the time Isaac dared him to streak across campus at noon. That was something Stiles would never forget or tell his father. This dare though was just ridiculous.

“Let me get this straight.” Stiles made sure to speak slowly and annunciate. “You want me to wear this blinky Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer nose for a whole week?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“What are you chicken?”

“What?”

Jackson smirked at Stiles with his arms folded across his chest. “I asked if you were chicken. Can’t handle a little dare?”

“This will probably be the easiest dare I’ve ever had to do. Hand over the nose Prancer.”

“Let me know what your father thinks about your newest accessory.”

“Oh…” Stiles looked down at the blinking red nose in his hand. “I’ll just be bringing holiday cheer while I’m handing out speeding tickets.”

“Or he’ll put you back on desk duty.”

“You get shot one time and suddenly you get desk duty for every little thing. It’s not like I got shot on purpose. I didn’t ask for that guy to shoot me.”

“No one said you did Stiles.” Lydia rolled her eyes and grabbed a hold of one of Jackson’s arms. “It was still a terrifying experience for the rest of us. Now we need to go because we have reservations.”

“If you must my angel! Are we still on for Tuesday?”

“Of course. Allison may be joining us.”

“Can’t wait.”

“Tell Derek we’re sorry we couldn’t stay longer.”

“I will. Make sure you put a leash on Jackson before you go out tonight. It’s illegal not to.”

Jackson let out a low growl that didn’t even make Stiles blink. “What have I told you about making dog jokes?”

“I don’t listen to Derek when he tells me not to do it. What makes you think I would listen to you?”

“You’re lucky your boyfriend is the alpha or-”

“Or you’d rip my throat out with your teeth?”

* * *

 

When Monday rolled around Stiles walked into work in full uniform with one little addition that made several of his colleagues roll their eyes. None of them seemed particularly surprised that the Sheriff’s son was supporting a bright red ball of light on his nose like it was normal. Stiles waved at a few of the other deputies then took his seat behind his desk and began to work on his paperwork. It wasn’t until two hours later that Sheriff Stilinski finally came out of his office to give Deputy Parrish a file and noticed his son’s attire.

“Do I even want to know why you look like Rudolph right now?”

“Jackson dared me too.”

Sheriff Stilinski rolled his eyes at his son. “I thought you were a grown up now.”

“What if I told you he triple dog dared me?”

“I’d tell you it didn’t work out so well for the kid in The Christmas Story.”

“Well I don’t think this dare has the same health hazards as that one did.”

Sheriff Stilinski let out a heavy sigh. “How long will you be wearing this?”

“All week.”

“Have fun at your desk.”

“Jackson said you would say that!” Stiles looked at the huge stack of paperwork sitting in the wire basket on the corner of his desk. “Probably a good thing I’m on desk duty…”

* * *

 

“Do you really have to wear that thing right now?”

Stiles moved his attention from the movie on the TV to his grumpy werewolf boyfriend. “I would think this would be the most appropriate time to wear this. It lets me have a deeper connection with the main character.”

“I would think your awkward nature would give you a deeper connection with the main character.”

“If I’m so awkward how did I bag such a smoking hot boy-toy like yourself?”

“I’m not dignifying that with an answer. Will you please take it off?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The bright red lightbulb strapped to your face.”

“Oh, that.” Stiles went cross-eyed in his attempt to look at the red light on his nose. “No. I can’t take this off.”

“Would you please take the stupid thing off?”

“There might be some way you could convince me.”

“I’m not having sex with you when you’re wearing that.”

* * *

 

On Wednesday, Stiles went out to get lunch with Scott at the diner they normally go to on Main Street. Scott seemed to be more than a little embarrassed by the fact his best friend looked like the human version of a misfit reindeer. As soon as Stiles slid into the both across from him, Scott buried his face in his hands with a loud groan that made several other customers turn to look at them. Stiles nodded politely at the people now openly staring at him then turned his attention back to his friend.

“Why are you wearing that in public?”

“Jackson dared me to wear it all week. Was I supposed to say no?”

“Any normal person would.”

“When have I ever done something a normal person would?”

“Are you two ready to order?”

Stiles looked up at the pretty Asian waitress in front of them and smiled brightly. “Kira! How are you doing today gorgeous?”

“I’m doing pretty well. How are you?”

“I can’t complain.”

“I like the nose. It’s very festive.”

“Thank you! Scott appears to be ashamed to be seen with me right now.”

“Well I think it’s adorable.”

“That’s why I like you better. I’ll take a peppermint milkshake and he’ll take a water.”

“Coming right up.”

“You’re a doll!” Stiles let out a chuckle and turned his attention to his red-faced friend. “I don’t understand why you don’t just ask her out already. She’ll say yes.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

Stiles pointed to the red nose on his face. “I nose all.”

“I can’t believe you just said that.”

“That was clever.”

“No it wasn’t. It was terrible. There is one thing I have going for me today.”

“And what’s that?”

“I’ll look like a catch compared to you.”

* * *

 

Thursday passed without any incident and Friday seemed to be heading the same direction until an hour before Stiles was supposed to get off of work. A loud commotion made Stiles look up from the paperwork he had almost finished filling out to see what was going on. His dad was leading a screaming man in handcuffs to the cells while Parrish motioned for two people-a woman and a young boy-to take a seat. The woman’s eyes were rimmed red and a bruise was starting to blossom across her left cheek. The little boy was clutching desperately at her hand and his head was wrapped in gauze. Domestic abuse then.

Stiles looked down at the paper in front of him then back up at the little boy who had big, sad eyes and curly hair that reminded him of Isaac. There was no way Stiles was going to be able to focus on his work now. Sighing Stiles flipped the paper over and made his way over to where the little boy was still clutching at his mom. He smiled kindly at the mom but she seemed to be off in her own little world so he kneeled down to the boy’s level.

“Hi. I’m Deputy Stilinski. What’s your name?”

The boy blinked at him then narrowed his eyes. “The Sheriff said he’s name is Stilinski.”

“Well the Sheriff just so happens to be my father. He’s the reason I decided to become a deputy.”

“Why are you wearing that?”

“Wearing what?”

“That.” The boy pointed at the red ball of light strapped to Stiles’s face. “You look like Rudolph.”

“Maybe I am.”

“You can’t be Rudolph. Rudolph is a reindeer. You’re a human.”

“Okay that may be true. I’m wearing this because my friend dared me to.”

“Why?”

“He thinks he’s funny. Can I tell you a secret?” The boy nodded slowly. “He’s not actually funny. I’m only wearing this because I think it’s cool looking.”

“It’s silly.”

Stiles pressed a dramatic hand over his heart and dropped his jaw. “What? It’s not silly. Red noses are all the rage!”

“It’s bright.”

“So I don’t get lost in the dark.”

The boy seemed to think this comment over for a second then gave Stiles a small smile. “It’s still silly.”

“I guess you’re right.” Stiles pulled the nose off of his face and looked at it for a second before holding it out to the boy. “It would probably look better on you.”

“But what about the dare?”

“I’ll tell them a little reindeer needed it more than I did.”

* * *

 

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to do it!”

Stiles rolled his eyes at Jackson before moving to kiss Derek. “Something happened at work today. The nose had to be sacrificed for the greater good.”

“Like I’m supposed to believe that.”

“You can believe whatever you want. I don’t particularly care what you think. Honey, why is Jackson here?”

“Apparently the others invited themselves over. Isaac should be here soon along with Scott.”

“In that case I’m going to go get changed.” Stiles pretended he was going to press a kiss to Derek’s cheek but brought his lips close to Derek’s ear instead. “Want to come help me.”

With a smirk Stiles pulled back and casually made his way upstairs to his and Derek’s bedroom so he could get out of his uniform. He was just starting to undo the buttons on his shirt when the door to the room opened then closed just as quickly. A pair of strong arms wrapped around Stiles’s waist and Stiles leaned back into them without even thinking about it.

“Why aren’t you wearing the nose?”

“No glad you’re home or happy to see you?”

“I know you. You don’t just give up on a dare. Something must have happened.”

Stiles let out a sigh and started to play ideally with Derek’s fingers. “This woman and her son got brought into the station today after her neighbour called us about what sounded like domestic abuse. The husband was arrested and the wife needed to give her statement. The boy had his head all wrapped up.”

“You gave it to him?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sure he enjoyed that.”

“Well he told me I looked silly in it so I couldn’t keep it for myself.”

“I told you that earlier and you wouldn’t get rid of it.”

Stiles turned around in Derek’s arms and wrapped his own around Derek’s neck. “I made an awesome reindeer. You were just jealous.”


End file.
